


By Any Other Name...

by Savvi93



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Angst, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Romance, SHINee - Freeform, comebackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvi93/pseuds/Savvi93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale as old as time... the story of Beauty and Beast. Kyungsoo strikes a deal with the devil to save his father's life, but will he be able to survive the wrath of the Beast and see through the hate to the man within?<br/>The castle is dying, and so few are left holding on to hope that the curse can be lifted. Kyungsoo is their last chance to regain humanity, but can they convince their Master to believe and to give the young man a chance before it's too late?</p>
<p>They say that love can bloom in the even the darkest places, but is the Prince's heart too desolate for the seeds to take root? Kyungsoo isn't so sure he can learn to love a man who keeps him prisoner, but the unwavering loyalty of his servants convinces Kyungsoo that just maybe there's more to the Beast than just a Monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This storyline is, of course, not mine. The Story of Beauty and Beast is not an original creation of mine in any way, and this chapter will follow the Disney adaption of the story fairly well. I changed a few details here and there to make it more unique. 
> 
> As the story progresses it will detour from the Disney version and I will add my own unique elements continously along the way. 
> 
> The song mentioned in this chapter is EXO's Angel, I used the english translation that I found.
> 
> Please enjoy the story!!

_"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." - William Shakespear._

 

 

“It’s going to work this time, I just know it!” Joonmyeon insisted. His hair was more wild than it usually was, dark hair sticking up in every direction and dulled from who knew how many days worth of dirt. The goggles on his face made his eyes look four times as big, and his grin could have lit up the whole house brighter than the candles that flickered in the wanning sunlight.

“Father…” Kyungsoo sighed but smiled softly in affection. His father was an eccentric man, certainly, but Kyungsoo wouldn’t have wanted him to be any other way.

“I know, I know, I said that the last time…”

“The last eight times, actually.”

“Eight? Really? … Well no matter, it’s really going to work this time,” Joonmyeon assured his smile unshakeable as he grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist and pulled him along to the back room. Ignoring the book in his hand that he’d been nearly finished with.

A soft sigh fell past Kyungsoo’s lips but he let himself be lead to the back room. His father always did all his work in the back room, it was his own personal space after Kyungsoo had put his foot down four years ago because he was tired of the entire house being a disaster zone.

The room was lit up by candles scattered haphazardly around, some tilted and dripping onto the floor or counters, others nearly burned to the wick. He was going to have to remember to come in and replace the candles tomorrow. His attention was quickly diverted, however, to the giant… thing that took up most of the space in the room.

Honestly if Kyungsoo had tried to describe it, he might have said it looked like two wagons carrying cogs crashed together and somehow merged into one unfortunate looking mess.

“What do you think? Isn’t she beautiful?” Joonmyeon whispered reverently, holding his hands clasped in front of himself as he looked at the machine. Kyungsoo could almost swear he saw him tearing up under his goggles, and it only made his smile grow warmer.

“Absolutely,” he agreed, even if he didn’t really mean it. He hated seeing the dejected look on his father’s face when so many times his inventions ended up malfunctioning. He learned to be supportive, because it always made his father smile. “What does it do?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Joonmyeon grinned and gestured grandly to a lever that Kyungsoo hadn’t seen at first in the rather poor lighting. He walked over, with only a small amount of trepidation, and wrapped his hand around the cool wood. He took a moment to look the…machine…over before he hesitantly pulled the lever and took a quick step back as the sound of groaning wood filled the room.

There was an explosion of steam that startled a small cry from Kyungsoo and he stumbled another step back as the machine’s cogs started moving and the thing made an even more teeth clenching grating sound. He wasn’t sure at first that it was doing anything, until it started making new noises. High pitched awkward sounds in succession and it took Kyungsoo several seconds to realize it sounded vaguely like off key music.

He looked over at his father in confusion, and Joonmyeon was watching him with rapt anticipation. “Well?”

“Uhh, what is it?” Kyungsoo finally asked again, it was still making noises like dying birds trying to carry a tune.

“It’s a music player,” Joonmyeon explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I know how much you love to listen to the musicians in town on your way to the library. I thought I could make a machine that could create that same music for you here.”

Kyungsoo was speechless for a moment. He didn’t realize his father even paid enough attention to anything outside his inventions to know what he liked to do with his time. “Father… that’s, so sweet.” He smiled and walked over to give him a hug.

For all his father’s flaws he was a good man and he tried his best, he truly did. Kyungsoo couldn’t have been more grateful. “Thank you, I love it.”

“It needs bit more work still, but I was so excited I just had to show it to you.” Joonmyeon hugged him tighter and kissed his temple. “I love you, so much Soo. I’m sorry that I’m not a better father.”

“No, you’re perfect.” Kyungsoo argued, shaking his head and smiling brightly. “I love you, I love your imagination, and I love your drive to create things no one else has even thought of before. You’ve always been my inspiration.” He said, the sincerity undoubtable. He had always looked up to his father, even when he was a small boy.

The town may have thought Joonmyeon was crazy, but Kyungsoo knew better. His father was a genius and someday everyone else would see it too.

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” Joonmyeon hugged Kyungsoo tighter before he released him. “You’re too good a son for me. You you really are so much like your mother.”

Kyungsoo’s smile turned a bit sad as he nodded. “So you’ve always told me.”

He had never met his mother, she died when he was just a baby. He knew his father had loved her very much though. He kept her things scattered all around the house and one of her necklaces was hung above the door of the back room. “You need to get some sleep Father, you know the big convention is next week.” He pointed out, looking up at the machine again. He didn’t know if it would be enough to sell or not, but he prayed it would. They needed the money badly.

“Yes, yes, I know. Which is precisely why I need to keep working.” Joonmyeon shook his head, waving off Kyungsoo’s concern. “This thing will be perfect before I leave at the end of the week.”

“Father, that’s only three days away…” Kyungsoo tried to argue but he knew his father wouldn’t hear any of it. He was certainly a stubborn man that was for sure. Kyungsoo sighed softly and kissed his father’s dirty cheek, “Alright, I’ll bring you breakfast when I wake up.” He promised,because he knew his father would likely still be up working by the time the sun rose again. Such a stubborn man indeed.

 

 

———

 

 

“Father?” Kyungsoo called, opening the door to the backroom with the plate of eggs and a glass of water in his hands. He wasn’t in the least surprised to see his father slumped over a desk, fast asleep amongst a bunch of pieces and parts that Kyungsoo had no hope of understanding.

He smiled softly and set the plate and cup down, gently stroking Joonmyeon’s hair as his soft snores filled the room. “I love you,” he whispered, bending down and kissing his father’s cheek before he slipped out of the room, being careful not to wake him. He knew he needed the sleep, even if he wouldn’t admit it when he was awake.

The town they lived in was small and secluded. Surrounded by forests and the mountains to the east. They got the occasional travelers but mostly the town consisted of the same families that had helped build it generations earlier. It was quaint, and while Kyungsoo truly loved it, he also hated the isolated mentality that the small town created.

“Good morning Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo greeted the baker with a bright smile, the older man was always awake with the sun so Kyungsoo ran into him quite often on his way into town.

“Good morning, Soo, off to the library again today?” The man asked, his eyes crinkling with a knowing smile.

“I wish, but no. I’m hoping to get a few things from the market today, we’re nearly out of food.” Kyungsoo admitted, eyes downcast. He hated knowing how poor they were and knowing it was because his father wouldn’t get a more sustainable job. He refused to let Kyungsoo work, though Kyungsoo had offered to get a job countless times before. Joonmyeon always insisted he didn’t need to roughen his hands with manual labor. Kyungsoo wasn’t a delicate flower though, no matter how pretty people claimed he was.

“Again? Poor child,” the man shook his head and shuffled behind his racks of bread, coming out with a small basket that had a loaf and a few rolls in it. “Here take these, they’re a few days old now but still good.” He assured, smiling softly. “I was just going to feed them to the birds anyway.”

Kyungsoo bit his lip and reached out to take the basket. “Thank you, Mr. Kim, I’ll repay you, I promise.”

“Oh, nonsense, you need to eat. I’m just sorry I can’t do more,” the elderly man smiled and patted Kyungsoo’s arm. “You know I’m always glad to help. I know you don’t like him, but have you considered Jongdae?”

Kyungsoo stiffened at the name and took a step back, already shaking his head. “No. I will not go to him begging for any favors. I know what he wants from me, and I just… I can’t.”

Mr. Kim smiled a bit sadly and nodded, “I understand, but don’t let that pride of yours starve you. You’re a pretty man, and he’s got a lot of money and influence in this town.”

“I’m well aware of his wealth and his reputation,” Kyungsoo said a bit dryly. He hated to be rude but he didn’t want to continue this conversation.  
“If you’ll excuse me, Mr. Kim. Thank you so much for the bread, have a wonderful day.” He bowed politely and continued walking. He didn’t want to talk about Jongdae, or about what the vile man wanted from him.

The market was only just beginning to set up for the day when Kyungsoo arrived and he sat down on the bench next to the garden in the town center. He set the basket of bread down in front of him, it would do to collect coins for now. He had been originally going to use a handkerchief, but this worked better.

Performing for money wasn’t something Kyungsoo was particularly proud of, but he did what he had to do to provide for himself and his father. He spent several minutes warming up, ignoring the looks of pity and interest alike. He always drew attention when he did this.

It was well known in the town that Kyungsoo had a beautiful voice, something he apparently inherited from his mother. It was a talent he rarely expressed unless he was desperate like he was again today. Unfortunately these displays were starting to happen more and more, which was both good and bad. Kyungsoo brought in money, but it also made him feel like a performing monkey. He hated it. He used to love singing, now it felt like an obligation.

“This moment feels like I was born as a child who knew nothing. I closed my eyes again, in case it would be a dream. You were standing in front of my desperate self and praying. Just once, I want to walk side by side with you,” Kyungsoo sang, closing his eyes and focusing on the way the words made him feel. The way the notes rose and fell and emotion he poured behind each word. He sang because he loved the song, he sang because he loved the music, and he sang because he had no other choice.

“Taken by the soft wind to your world. You ask me brightly were I came from to your side.” His father had left him with no skills, refused to allow him to work. “I told you that it was a secret. Wherever we walk together, will be paradise.” There was nothing else he could do. He hated going against his father like this, but he’d used the last of the food they had that morning for his breakfast. Kyungsoo himself hadn’t eaten.

“Such a beautiful voice, Kyungsoo.” A deep voice interrupted him ,sending an unpleasant shiver down Kyungsoo’s spine. He opened his eyes to see a smirking Jongdae standing in front of him. Looking just as suave and polished as he always did. Long black hair tied back at the base of his neck. A silk shirt tucked into a leather pants, and his signature black boots. The sight of him made Kyungsoo want to vomit. “Were you singing that song just for me?” he asked, sitting down next to him uninvited and ignoring it as Kyungsoo tried to scoot away.

He draped an arm around his shoulders and pulled Kyungsoo back those few precious inches he’d managed to put between them. “Oh come now, don’t be so shy,” He purred, his finger sliding beneath Kyungsoo’s chin and forcing his eyes up to look at him.

Kyungsoo hated the look in those green eyes, that smoldering heat that wanted to devour him. It made his skin crawl and he tried to pull away but Jongdae just pinched Kyungsoo’s chin between his thumb and forefinger to keep him still. “W-what do you want Jongdae?” He demanded, trying to sound firm but his voice betrayed him.

“What do I want? Only to see you of course,” Jongdae chuckled, his eyes trailing down to Kyungsoo’s lips before flickering back to his eyes. “I missed you.”

“I doubt that, you have plenty of people in town willing to entertain you,” Kyungsoo pointed out a bit bitterly. Once upon a time he may have fallen for Jongdae’s charms and handsome features, but that was a long time ago. He’d learned the hard way what kind of man Jongdae really was.

“Are you still angry about that? It was years ago, you know I didn’t care about her,” Jongdae scoffed, rolling his eyes and dropping his grip on Kyungsoo’s chin. “Let it go and move on. I’ve offered to marry you, haven’t I?”

“Is that supposed to just make it all better? What does marriage even mattered if you still won’t stay faithful?” Kyungsoo demanded, angry now as he stood up and grabbed the basket. He’d managed to collect at least a few coins before Jongdae showed up and ruined his chances for the day. It wasn’t nearly enough, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

“You can’t even bare me a child, of course I won’t stay faithful. My offering to marry you is a service, you can’t afford to say no forever Kyungsoo,” Jongdae growled, standing up as well and grabbing Kyungsoo’s arm.

Kyungsoo tried to pull away but Jongdae was so much stronger than he was, and he forced him to face him again. “You will marry me.”

“You can’t make me do anything!” Kyungsoo insisted, struggling futilely against the man’s iron hold.

“Watch me,” Jongdae growled, crashing their lips together before Kyungsoo could think to turn his head away.

Jongdae wreaked of cologne and it made Kyungsoo gag. He couldn’t breathe and he panicked when he felt Jongdae’s tongue trying to force it’s way into his mouth. He did the only thing he could think to do and he parted his lips, biting down hard on Jongdae’s tongue when it tried to invade.

Jongdae screamed in pain and rage as he pulled back. The blood dotting his chin sent a small thrill of satisfaction through Kyungsoo right before his actions caught up with him, and it was quickly doused by terror when he saw the rage flash through Jongdae’s eyes.

“I.. I’m s-sorry…” Kyungsoo stammered, taking a few stumbling steps away from the man before he spun around and took off running. Weaving through people as quickly as he could until the thunder of Jongdae’s boots behind him started to fade.

“You will pay for that Kyungsoo! You can’t fight me forever,” Jongdae’s shout still reached him and he wished the words didn’t sound so much like a death sentence.

Kyungsoo didn’t go back out to town until later that evening when hunger forced him out to buy whatever meager amount of food he could with the coins he’d collected earlier.

He knew Jongdae would be at the pub getting drunk. He did every evening he wasn’t out hunting. So as long as he stayed well away from the the Stag’s Head he’d be fine.

He hated the way things were. He hated being worth nothing more than his face and his voice. He hated being a trophy that Jongdae thought he could possess. He wasn’t an item to be boasted about.

“Someday, I’ll get out of this town,” Kyungsoo promised himself, holding his coin bag a little tighter. “I’ll see the world. Everything I’ve only ever been able to read about before. I’ll see the ocean, the cities, I’ll cross the sea in a real ship.” He smiled to himself as he walked, they were silly dreams, but they were all that kept him going.

There weren’t very many people left at the market, but Kyungsoo was able to buy a dozen eggs and few pieces of fruit and some potatoes. It wouldn’t last them long at all, but it would get them through until his father left for the convention and that was all that mattered.

When he got home his father was busy in the back room again. Muttering to himself, and so absorbed in his work Kyungsoo doubted he even realized he hadn’t eaten all day. It was a small blessing, but Kyungsoo was at least grateful his father wasn’t aware of their financial struggle.

“Father? I brought you a snack,” Kyungsoo brought the plate in, half an apple cut into slices. “You should try to remember to eat a little. I don’t want you passing out on me.”

Joonmyeon didn’t even spare him a glance. He just nodded and mumbled some kind of half coherent promise not turning away from his machine. Kyungsoo sighed softly but didn’t push, knowing it wouldn’t get him anywhere. He set the plate down and went back to his bedroom to turn in for the night. He wouldn’t tell his father about Jongdae, he didn’t need something like that causing him stress. Even if Jongdae’s threat still haunted him.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could afford to keep running.

 

 

———

 

 

The convention was a once a year affair held in the town to the north east near the mountains. The journey took nearly a week by wagon, and some parts of the road were less than safe, but Joonmyeon insisted on going every year. Inventors from all over the region would come with their own machines to trade techniques, tools, and most importantly to try to sell their latest creations. The rich attended the convention for the novelty of owning something unique and one of a kind. The money they could make at the convention could carry them over for the rest of the year if Joonmyeon could charge a high enough price and Kyungsoo was able to spend wisely.

However the last several years had been less profitable. In fact they’d been making less and less money. Joonmyeon insisted on only ever bringing one or two machines rather than making an abundance of smaller ones. If his didn’t sell on the first day he was forced to lower his prices until they did sell. Usually at a rate that was far less than what they needed to manage.

This year Joonmyeon had three machines to take. A wood cutter, a self-filling heater, and the music player he’d just finished. Kyungsoo had to help him load them onto the wagon and he would never admit that he was nervous. He new they wouldn’t survive another year if Joonmyeon didn’t sell these for a high price.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Kyungsoo asked, trying to double check that the machines were secure in the wagon, and that his father had everything he needed to make the journey. Kyungsoo had gone back to town several times that week to try to earn enough coin to buy food for his father’s trip. He’d barely managed it, and every last bit of food they had in the house was packed in a basket in the back of the wagon.

“You worry to much. I’m fine, I know this route my heart,” Joonmyeon assured him with an unfaltering smile. He’d washed up and even brushed his hair for the trip, he looked almost like a presentable gentleman for the first time in months.

“I know you do, but I worry every year,” Kyungsoo pointed out with a small smile.

“You could come with me?” Joonmyeon offered, looking at the wagon and then back to Kyungsoo. “There’s always room and I could use your help honestly. I’m not as young as I used to be, getting these things out of the wagon when we get there, I won’t be able to do that on my own.”

Kyungsoo hesitated to respond. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go, he would love to get out of this town and put as much distance between himself and Jongdae as he could. What held him back was the fact that he knew there wasn’t enough food for the both of them. “I don’t know…”

“Come on Kyungsoo, it will be good for you. You may find yourself a nice gentleman there. I see a lot of young rich men just looking for someone to spend their coin on,” Joonmyeon teased lightly, but there was a note of seriousness in his voice that made Kyungsoo wince internally. He knew his father meant well, and he only wanted the best for him, but Kyungsoo didn’t want to be bought and payed for by a man who only wanted a pretty thing to hang on his arm. He wasn’t a bird, he couldn’t be caged like that.

“Alright, let me just blow out the candles. I don’t want the house to catch fire while we’re gone,” Kyungsoo said, forcing a smile to reassure his father before he walked back inside. Each candle he blew out felt like another of his dreams he was giving up on. Traveling. Love. Adventure. Romance. The ocean. If his father got his way and Kyungsoo was married off at the convention, he would never see any of those things.

He refused to cry though. He knew in his heart that this would happen some day. It was inevitable. At least it wouldn’t be Jongdae and he wouldn’t be trapped forever in this little town. That was the only bright side Kyungsoo had to cling on to as he climbed onto the front of the wagon and sat down.

“Let’s go Ace,” Joonmyeon urged their horse, an old rose gray stallion who had once been quite handsome. The years had wore him down, but he was still strong and dependable. A blessing because they would never have been able to afford another horse.

As wagon wheels groaned under the weight and the strain of carrying it’s burden Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread fill him. He wished more than anything that he could delay the inevitable, but stay or go he wouldn’t be a free man. At least leaving now would give him some choice over his future warden.

 

 

———

 

 

The night was stifling in it’s darkness. The ominous rumble of thunder overhead caused a stir of worry in Kyungsoo’s stomach. If there was a storm they would have to stop and take shelter, precious time wasted, not to mention there was the chance the machines could be damaged if the storm was bad enough.

“That storm is plenty far away yet, don’t fret,” Joonmyeon assured him, he must have noticed the stiffness in Kyungsoo’s shoulders because he reached out to pat his knee affectionately. They’d lit a lantern when the sun had started to set to keep the road ahead illuminated. A broken wheel would cost them the rest of their journey.

“I know.” Kyungsoo sighed softly and tried to convince himself to relax. It would be fine. He was worrying too much.

The first howl was so far away Kyungsoo barely heard it over the wind rustling through the leaves, but the howl that answered shook him to his core. Ace whinnied nervously and stopped, despite Joonmyeon’s insistent snapping of the reigns.

Another howl, and then another until there was a cacophony of noise filling the forest around them, much too close to be safe.

“Go you stupid horse!” Joonmyeon cried in frustration and finally another harsh snap of the reigns spurred Ace into a trot just as the sky opened up and the rain began to fall.

Their lantern sputtered and then went out, plunging them into darkness and Kyungsoo cried out in fear. Reaching out he grabbed onto his father’s arm, squeezing his eyes shut, the darkness so complete it made no difference. He didn’t know how Ace kept them on the road, the wagon hitting each bump violently and nearly threatening to throw them off a few times.

Occasionally another howl would fill the air, and it always sent a shiver of fear through Kyungsoo. The wolves were following them, he knew they were. Communicating with each other as they closed in.

Joonmyeon yanked on the reigns suddenly and Ace veered sharply to the left, the wagon tipped dangerously and there was a deafening crash as one of the machine fell out of the back but neither of them cared.

With the weight gone Ace was able to move faster, and the sound must have startled the wolves because the forest was almost silent save for the crack of thunder and the thudding of Ace’s hooves for several blessed minutes.

Kyungsoo almost thought they would make it until a streak of lightening lit up the sky and Kyungsoo saw ahead of them the decaying castle, and the rusted iron gates.

How had they gone so far off course? The cursed land should have been further east, they must have taken a wrong turn much earlier that day to end up here.

It didn’t matter now though, as Ace slowed to a stop at the closed gates. They were trapped.

Joonmyeon cursed and climbed out of the wagon. “Stay there,” he ordered Kyungsoo sharply when he moved to follow his father.

Fearfully Kyungsoo scanned the forest around them, but he could see nothing in the darkness and his wild imagination turned every small rustle into the paw steps of hungry beasts.

The screech of metal on metal draw Kyungsoo’s attention back to the gate and he saw his father pushing one side open, it got stuck halfway but it was just enough. He urged Ace through and Kyungsoo whimpered softly as they entered the grounds.

Another flash of lightening lit the sky and as Kyungsoo looked back he saw the silhouette of four creatures pacing back and forth across the path. Even with the gate open, the wolves didn’t give chase.

“Father…” Kyungsoo tried to call out to the man, but the storm carried his voice away and Joonmyeon just lead Ace up the overgrown cobblestone path, and closer to the demon’s castle.

Kyungsoo had heard the rumors of the cursed Prince, he had even read several books that claimed to tell the story of what happened.

Hundreds of years ago a Prince had lived in a beautiful castle at the base of the mountains. He was handsome, rich, and envied by everyone who met him. He was a cruel man though, selfish. One day he met a beautiful woman and he fell in love with her. She was promised to another man though, happily married and, unknown to the Prince, carrying her husbands child. The Prince ordered the woman to marry him, and when she refused he murdered her husband in front of her eyes. He locked her in the dungeons for days before he visited her again and once more ordered her to marry him. When she refused again he killed her, and the unborn child she had been carrying. The legend says the woman was a witch, and in her dying breath she cursed the Prince and everyone who lived on the castle grounds. She cursed him so that the world would see the monster he truly was.

Now no one came to the castle. Those who were brave enough to venture close claimed there was some kind of monster living in the ruins. Anyone foolish enough to set out to enter the castle never returned.

Either his father didn’t know the stories, or didn’t believe them. He didn’t stop the wagon until they were at the base of the steps leading up to the heavy wooden door. Kyungsoo was trembling as he looked up at the castle looming above them. It was ominous, over grown, and falling apart in several places where chunks of stone were missing from the walls.

“We need to get inside,” Joonmyeon shouted over the wind and rain as he approached the wagon again, reaching up for Kyungsoo’s hand.

“I’m not going in there!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, shaking his head and scooting away from his father’s outstretched hand. Going inside would mean certain death. He would rather take his chances with pneumonia and the wolves.

“Don’t be stubborn, those stories are just legends! There’s nothing here,” Joonmyeon tried to insist but Kyungsoo couldn’t be reasoned with. He refused to budge and Joonmyeoon shook his head. “Fine, stay out here. I’ll look around and come back for you.”

Kyungsoo wanted to beg his father to come back, but Joonmyeon wouldn’t have listened. He could only watch as his father climbed the stone steps and pulled open the wooden door wide enough to slip inside. It closed behind him with a boom that sounded like a death bell.

Kyungsoo choked on a sob and hugged himself. Why was his father so stubborn? Why did this have to happen? He didn’t want to die like this. In a nightmare castle by some monster who would surely rip him to pieces.

For a brief and bitter moment Kyungsoo wished he could go back and agree to marry Jongdae. At least if he had they wouldn’t be here right now. If he had only swallowed his pride and allowed himself to be owned, he and his father would be comfortable and warm right now. He was so selfish, so prideful. It seemed fitting in a way that he would die here then. He deserved no other death for putting his father in a situation like this. He promised himself that if they made it out of this alive, he would marry.

He waited, several long minutes passed. The rain continued to pelt against him, and lightening would illuminate the castle, but still the doors remained closed.

The storm seemed to hold it’s breath in a sudden moment, even the rain seemed to pause and everything hung in suspension for a split second until a monstrous roar shattered the stillness. So loud it shook the cobblestones and Kyungsoo felt it rattle in his bones. Ace screamed in terror and reared up, jolting to the side and Kyungsoo was thrown from the wagon by the unexpected movement. Having no time to brace himself he hit the ground hard.

His ears rang and his vision swam. Through a teary blur he saw Ace taking off down the pathway towards the gate, the wagon dragging behind precariously on three wheels.

Kyungsoo slowly got to his feet, shaking in pure icy terror as he faced the wooden doors.

The monster was real.

“Father!” Kyungsoo screamed, the realization slamming into him and taking the breath from his lungs. Despite the fear that tried to keep his muscles frozen he climbed the stone steps. The door way was massive up close, the knockers shaped like a snarling wolves holding the iron rings in their jaws. He could see some kind of stone glittering in the eyes, but in the darkness he couldn’t make out the color.

He pulled hard once but the doors wouldn’t budge. “Father!” He screamed again, pulling with all his might and finally the door began to give. It took all of his strength to open it enough that he could stumble through. The door slamming closed behind him the moment he was inside, making his heart jump into this throat and he nearly cried out, but fear kept him quiet.

He was shaking so badly, but he didn’t know if it was from cold, or terror as he took in the dark interior. He could make out nothing but vague shapes in the darkness. Everything was silent now, and Kyungsoo was too scared to call out again.

“Father?” He whimpered, taking a few hesitant steps further into the entrance hall. Nothing was moving. There was no sign of his father at all. No sign of the monster he’d heard either. “Father please…” he begged, hoping beyond hope the man was somehow close enough to hear him.

“What do we have here? Another one?” A voice rang out suddenly, curious.

“Two in one night? That’s a record,” another voice answered, sounding equally curious.

“W-who’s there?” Kyungsoo demanded, his voice shaking so badly it barely came out as a squeak. He couldn’t see anyone in the darkness, no silhouettes, nothing.

A light suddenly flared to life further down the hallway, the flickering flame casting an even more ominous glow over the deserted hallway. Kyungsoo flattened himself against the door, he hadn’t seen anyone move to light the candle.

“What are you doing Chanyeol?”

“I just want to have a look, lighten up a little Baekhyun.”

“Was that supposed to be a joke?”

“I always thought I was quite punny.”

“Sometimes I hate you…”

The same voices were speaking, but Kyungsoo still couldn’t see anyone. Even with the candlelight.

“Who are you?” Kyungsoo tried again, his voice only a little steadier now. The candlelight was moving now, swirling and dancing in the air as it got closer and closer. It wasn’t until it was only feet away that Kyungsoo realized the flame wasn’t attached to candle at all. It was floating all by itself.

“This one is cute, I like him,” the voice came from the flame itself. Right before Kyungsoo’s eyes he saw the face appear in the fire, the mouth moved and the words were actually spoken. Now that he noticed it, he could see eyes in the flames looking at him too.

“W-what… what are you?” Kyungsoo asked, equal parts fascinated as he was terrified. This was magic, it had to be. There was no other explanation, unless Kyungsoo was already dead.

“What? I’m not a what, I’m a who. I’m Chanyeol,” the flame introduced itself, growing bigger and actually bowing before it shrank back to it’s original size. “And this is my dear friend Baekhyun,” he continued cheerfully.

Kyungsoo looked around in confusion but saw nothing else, “What do you mean?”

Chanyeol actually frowned and seemed to look around, floating a few inches to the left and right before huffing, “Baekhyun! Don’t make me find you…”

“Ohh why do I have to talk to him? It’s not like he’s going to stay…” a voice grumbled from further down the hallway. Kyungsoo heard a sound of tapping again stone and he watched in complete wonder as a lantern walked into sight. It was small, perhaps a little less than a foot tall but it was beautiful, made of gold and class with an unlit white candle resting inside. It was decorated on the sides, one showed a beautiful rose design, the other a coat of arms he assumed belonged the Prince. On the front of the lantern the gold designs shifted and moved to form a face that was very much annoyed.

“Be friendly Baekhyun, it’s not every day we get so many guests. We could almost throw a party!” Chanyeol pointed out eagerly, swirling around Baekhyun before floating back up until he was eye level with Kyungsoo.

“Pary? W-where is my father?” Kyungsoo asked, he should have asked much sooner but he was still utterly fascinated with magic he was witnessing. He had always believed such a thing was pure fantasy, it was so completely thrilling to see that it almost over rode the fear.

“Who?” Chanyeol chirped, blinking and looking utterly clueless.

“You fool the old man that…”

“Shuush!” Chanyeol hissed, dropping down and smacking into Baekhyun with an audible ‘clink’ sound.

“Please, I need to find my father,” Kyungsoo begged. He knew they knew where he was, the fact that Chanyeol didn’t want to tell him just filled his stomach with dread. “Please.”

Chanyeol sighed and the tips of his flames tinged with blue. “The master has escorted him to the dungeons…” he admitted reluctantly.

“What?!” Kyungsoo gasped and covered his mouth with his hands, shaking his head in denial. “No! No, he can’t! Please, I need to get to my father! Can you take me to him?”

“We can’t do that, master would would be furious,” Baekhyun immediately insisted, shaking back and forth as if shaking his head.

“Please, I can’t leave without him. I’m begging you!” Kyungsoo choked on a sob, his father couldn’t be locked away in some cold cell. He would get sick! He would surely die!

“Maybe…” Chanyeol trailed off, suddenly sweeping down and nudging Baekhyun a few feet down the hallway where they started whispering furiously. Kyungsoo only managed to catch bits and pieces of the conversation.

“….you mad?!”

“….the one….curse…”

“HA!….couldn’t possibly….”

“….last ….no choice…”

“….him?… crazy….”

“….better?”

“…no.”

“We will take you!” Chanyeol suddenly announce, floating back over to Kyungsoo and glowing brighter than before.

“Oh thank god, thank you so much!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, flooding with relief. He would find his father, and then maybe Chanyeol and Baekhyun would help them escape this nightmare before the monster even realized Kyungsoo was here.

The walk through the castle was silent save for the tapping of Baekhyun’s little gold feet on the stone floors. None of them spoke as Chanyeol lead the way down a spiral staircase and through a wooden door that lead to a expanse of emptiness. There was rotting debris but Kyungsoo couldn’t make any of it out, and he didn’t have time to stop and wonder, despite the curiosity digging at him.

Chanyeol lead them to another door that lead to yet another stair case, this one spiraled downwards deeper than the last. Impossibly deep it seemed and with each step the temperature seemed to drop. Kyungsoo was shivering by the time the reached the bottom and they opened the last door.

The dungeon was a large hallway with rows and rows of heavily barred cells on either side, thick stone walls separated them. Chanyeol stopped at a cell near the back on the left hand side, and Kyungsoo pressed himself against the bars, straining to make out anything in the dim light.

“Father?” He called out, frantically searching for him. He heard the groan before he saw the movement and he cried out in both relief and concern as his father struggled to sit up.

“Soo?” He mumbled, seeming confused and disoriented as he came closer to the bars. “What are you doing here? How did you get down here?” He asked, his expression clearing a little as he reached the bars and clasped Kyungsoo’s hand tightly.

“Chanyeol and Baekhyun brought me, we have to get you out of here, father!” Kyungsoo insisted, searching the bars for a way to open it. His heart sinking when he saw the heavy padlock keeping the gate closed. There was no way he’d be able to open that.

“No, no, you have to leave Kyungsoo!” Joonmyeon insisted, shaking his head as his eyes widened in fright. “You have to leave, now! Before the beast comes back!”

“I can’t leave you!” Kyungsoo argued, shaking his head and holding onto his father’s hand tighter when he tried to pull away. “I won’t leave you behind!”

“You have to! You… oh god no…” Joonmyeon gasped, his face paling and Kyungsoo had enough time to spin around and see what he had thought was just darkness tower over him. The glint of eyes catching in Chanyeol’s light, filled with murderous rage before another roar echoed so loudly that Kyungsoo thought his head might have shattered with the force of it as the world went completely dark.


	2. Part 2

When Kyungsoo woke up the first thing he noticed was the thick pungent stench of mold. It was almost impossible to breathe and Kyungsoo coughed several times as he struggled to sit up. 

The second thing he noticed was the complete and total darkness. Whether his eyes were open or closed it made no difference. He stumbled his way around until his shoulder collided painfully with a stone wall. Using that as a guide his walked until his hand met cold metal, wrapping around the bar. 

He knew where he was now, the memories came flooding back as he pulled futilely against the immobile bar, “Father?!” He screamed, his heart hammering in his chest. He had been thrown in a cell. He had been thrown in a cell to die. 

“Soo?” He heard his father’s voice calling back to him and he sank to the ground in relief. His father wasn’t dead, the monster hadn’t killed him. “Soo? Are you okay?”

“I’m… I’m alright,” Kyungsoo answered, not entirely sure that was the truth. He was scared out of his mind, but physically he was fine. A little sore perhaps, but fine.  It was so cold down in the dungeon though, and Kyungsoo was already shivering. His soaked clothes clung heavily to him and he thought about removing them, but there was no way he could let himself be so vulnerable if that monster ever came back.

“I’m so sorry, Kyungsoo. This is all my fault, I should have listened to you.” His father’s quiet sobbing reached him and Kyungsoo blinked back tears of his own.

“No, no, don’t say that! You couldn’t have known the stories were real. It was just a legend, no one knew…” Kyungsoo tried to reassure him. He didn’t blame his father for this. It was entirely Kyungsoo’s fault that they were there. If he had just not been so stubborn and married Jongdae, they would never have needed to go to the convention at all. 

“I’m sorry.” Joonmyeon’s sobs didn’t die down and Kyungsoo knew there was nothing he could do. They were both going to die down there, it didn’t matter anymore who took the blame. 

Hours. Days. Kyungsoo didn’t know, he couldn’t tell time in the infinite darkness. Only that his stomach growled loudly to tell him he was missing a meal. 

He fell asleep at one point, curled up on what he believed to be decaying straw and said his last good-byes, to his father, his dreams, his future, and himself. If he was going to die here, he wanted to do it without regrets. 

Fate, it seemed, had other plans. 

The booming sound of a door being thrown open startled Kyungsoo to wakefulness. He sat upright in shock, almost believing he had died when a sudden light seemed to glow from the distance. 

“Sire, please, perhaps you shouldn’t be so hasty!” Chanyeol’s voice pleaded, and Kyungsoo’s heart dropped to his stomach and he immediately retreated as far into the cell as he could, crouching down against the wall and curling up. 

“They trespassed in my home!” A booming snarl echoed through the dungeon, and Kyungsoo whimpered in fear at the sound of it. 

“Well, yes, that is true. But, that doesn’t mean they both have to die,” Chanyeol pointed out quickly. Kyungsoo still couldn’t see them but he was thankful for that. He didn’t want to put a face to the nightmare image of the monster he had in his head.

“They trespassed, the punishment is death.” 

“So you’ve made that quite clear,” was Chanyeol’s rather dry response. “However, I just thought you might be interested in breaking that nasty old curse. I suppose I was wrong.”

For a few heartbeats there was silence, and Kyungsoo swore his labored breathing sounded like cannon fire and he struggled to quiet himself down.

“What are you talking about, Chanyeol?” The monster demanded, sounding like a building thunder storm in his anger. 

“The boy, sire. I believe the boy could be the one.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Look at him, sire! He is a pretty one, a gentle soul. I could feel it the moment I saw him. He is definitely the one!”

Kyungsoo felt his heart fill with dread at hearing Chanyeol’s words. He was selling him out to the monster! Kyungsoo had no idea what breaking the curse might entail but he wanted no part of it. He had accepted that he would die, he didn’t want to be played with first.

Chanyeol’s light grew closer and he saw the familiar little flame before the hulking creature stepped up behind him. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in horror at the sight.

The monster was wolf like in appearance, what Kyungsoo imagined a werewolf would have looked like but bigger. Bigger than any man, even bigger than Jongdae. Fur blacker than the darkness Kyungsoo had woken to. A muzzle too short for a wolf, and thick, filled with teeth the size of daggers. Horns twisted up in a spiral shape from his head, and Kyungsoo could see the ends of it’s massive paw like hands were curved into claws longer than Kyungsoo’s fingers. 

It was a creature straight from his nightmares. Pure terror froze the scream in his lungs as he took in the horrifying sight. 

“You, boy, come closer,” the creature demanded of him. The way it’s mouth moved to the shape the words seemed impossible, and Kyungsoo realized it must have been more magic than biological ability that allowed the creature to talk at all. 

At first, Kyungsoo wanted to disobey, but reason overcame him and he slowly inched forwards. Being defiant could only end in pain, he wanted to die swiftly. He stopped moving forwards when he was only a few feet away from the bars. 

The monster looked even bigger this close and in Chanyeol’s light Kyungsoo saw that the beast was wearing jewelry. It was so strange, almost fascinating, but there were bracelets on the creatures wrists, a necklace with a coat of arms dangling from around it’s neck. Even it’s ear was pierced with bits of gold and gems that Kyungsoo couldn’t quite make out the color of in the flickering lighting. 

It was so odd that Kyungsoo was actually smiling without realizing it. It was almost humanizing, seeing a beast wearing jewelry. 

“What is it doing?” The creature growled in a muffled tone to Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo realized with a little start that it was trying to whisper. 

“Smiling, sire,” Chanyeol answered cheerfully, seeming to glow brighter for a moment before dimming back down. 

“Why?”

“Why don’t you ask him?” 

Kyungsoo actually saw the creature’s discomfort as it shuffled it’s feet and growled softly before looking at him again. “Why are you smiling?”

Kyungsoo wasn’t really sure how to answer that, but he finally settled on the truth because he saw no reason to lie. “It’s fascinating. Seeing a legend in front of me, and seeing him wearing jewelry. I didn’t expecting you to wear jewelry.” 

The creature actually looked surprised by his response and he looked down at his wrists, touching a few of the pieces before huffing. “He’s delusional. Kill him now and put him out of his misery while I deal with the old fool.”

“Sire!” Chanyeol scolded.

“No!” Kyungsoo gasped at the same time, realizing what the monster meant and icy dread chilled him to the bone. “No, please! Don’t hurt my father!” He begged, but the monster was already turning away from him. 

He had to save his father, he couldn’t let his father die because of his pride. “I’ll do anything! I’ll break the curse!” He shouted, before he could think better of it. It worked though, and the monster stopped and turned back around.

“You? You think you can break my curse?” It growled, moving closer and dropping down on all fours to be closer to Kyungsoo’s height. 

“I can. I’ll do it. I promise, just please let my father go,” Kyungsoo begged, taking those last few steps to the bars and wrapping both hands around them. 

The monster studied him critically for a moment before he rose back up, towering above Kyungsoo. “Fine, I’ll release the old man.”

“Oh thank you, thank you!” Kyungsoo sobbed in relief, sinking down to his knees. His father would be safe, he would be alright. 

The beast and Chanyeol retreated across the expanse of the dungeon and opened a cell on the far side. The rusted metal shrieking in protest and the sound set Kyungsoo’s teeth on edge. 

“No! No! Don’t come near me! Don’t you touch me!” Joonmyeon demanded, frantic and fearful. Kyugnsoo had to squeeze his eyes closed trying to convince himself he’d done the right thing. It didn’t matter what happened to him as long as his father would be okay. 

“Don’t touch me you monster!” His father screamed a moment later and then fell silent and Kyungsoo’s eyes snapped open again.

“Father?!” He called out, desperation gripping him as he strained his eyes to try to cut through the darkness to see what was happening. He saw the creature turn, and for just a moment he caught sight of his father’s limp body in his arms before Chanyeol’s light moved and Kyungsoo could see nothing but blackness.

“Father!” His scream was met with silence, and the last thing he heard was the echoing boom of the door closing somewhere above him.

 

 

 

———

 

 

 

He didn’t know what he had been expecting once the deal was complete. His father had been ripped from his cell and Kyungsoo was left alone in the dungeon. 

Only once had Chanyeol and Baekhyun arrived to bring him food, promising they would get him out of there soon and into a room of his own. Kyungsoo didn’t know if he believed him or not, or if it even mattered anymore.

He hadn’t even gotten a chance to say goodbye. The only family he had left in this world taken away from him by a monster in a dungeon darker even than death, and he hadn’t gotten the chance to tell him he loved him one more time. 

All Kyungsoo was left with was his resurfacing regrets. The things he should have done, the things he wished his father had done. He felt bad blaming the man but some part of him did blame his father. 

The darkness was all consuming, it seemed to have a physical presence and he felt it slipping into his thoughts with each breath he took. Until all that was left in his mind was darkness too. 

At first he thought the soft tapping sounds were coming from his thoughts. Until they grew louder, and finally Kyungsoo lifted his head and scowled in confusion.

There was a light. A small one, and it was coming closer. It wasn’t Chanyeol though, it wasn’t talking to him like he knew the little ball of fire would have. 

Slowly curiosity got the better of him and he moved closer to the bars so he could see better. The tapping sounds seemed to grow louder as the light got closer and finally the source of it came into view from the shadows that seemed to be trying to cling to it. 

“So you are Kyungsoo,” the doll spoke to him before Kyungsoo could get his own voice to work. The doll was beautiful, a delicate looking china doll with sad eyes and long dark hair that was tied back in what looked like a ribbon. It was wearing some kind of robe with a floral pattern. In one tiny hand was a small lantern on a shepherds hook. It was so small, maybe a foot tall and Kyungsoo had to crouch down to see it better.

“W-who are you?” he asked, his teeth chattering from the unrelenting cold and the dampness that stubbornly clung to his clothing. 

“My name is Yixing,” he introduced himself with a small smile that seemed as sad as he eyes. “I brought something that may help you,” he explained, he handed over his lantern through the bars and Kyungsoo held on to it as he watched in curiosity. 

The little doll shrugged something off his back that Kyungsoo hadn’t even been able to distinguish from the rest of the darkness. It was bigger than the doll, but only by a few inches and about half as wide as it was tall. The doll, Yixing, he mentally corrected himself, pushed the object through the bars. Kyungsoo took it carefully and handed back the lantern. 

He had to untie the object from the intricate lace work of rope that had made it possible for the delicate doll to carry it. He flipped it around a couple of times in confusion, he didn’t know what it was. It looked like a blank white canvas with a simple wooden border. Kyungsoo flipped it around a couple of more times, trying to figure out how this was supposed to help him.

“What…?” Kyungsoo looked up to ask but Yixing just shook his head and gave another sad smile. 

“He will help you. Please, listen to him. It has been so long since anyone has come to the castle. You are our last hope Kyungsoo, so many have already given up, and the rest of us… we’re growing too tired to carry on much longer. Please Kyungsoo, please, look with your heart, it’s the only way you will understand,” Yixing whispered before he handed the lantern back over once more. “Here, it won’t burn for much longer but you need it more than I do.” 

Kyungsoo watched the little doll step back and he turned away, disappearing into the darkness a few steps later and leaving Kyungsoo feeling hopelessly confused. Yixing had looked so distraught, so deeply sad that Kyungsoo wanted to help him. He really did, but he didn’t understand what he was supposed to do with an empty canvas. 

“Kyungsoo?” A new voice spoke and Kyungsoo started in surprise, looking around for the source. He saw nothing in the faint light of the lantern and he frowned as he squinted into the darkness, trying in vain to make out a shape that simply wasn’t there.

“Ahh, down here,” the voice spoke again and Kyungsoo looked back down at the canvas in his hand. He was so shocked to see a face staring back at him that he actually dropped the canvas with a squeak. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you! I’m Taemin,” the voice spoke again, and Kyungsoo just stared at the canvas with wide eyes. He knew there had been nothing there before. He was sure the canvas had been completely empty.

“H-how did you…?” He wasn’t sure if his voice was shaking from cold or just shock this time. Given how much he had already seen, he wondered when the things in this castle would stop surprising him.

“It’s a part of the curse, I can freely roam any canvas within the castle boundaries,” he explained, offering a small smile that did little to actually comfort Kyungsoo. He felt like he was trapped in some kind of bizarre nightmare without the option of waking up. 

“Yixing said you could help me?” Kyungsoo asked trying to cling on to that small hope, though he failed to see how a picture could help him at all. The lantern was more of an aid to him in this dismal cell than the company, however he did appreciate both. It would be easier to hold on to his sanity if he had someone else to talk to. 

“I suppose I should explain who I am first, or who I was in any case. Before the curse took the castle I was the Prince’s stand in, of sorts. I acted on behalf of the Prince when he didn’t want to deal with the affairs, and on occasion stood in for him when his presence was required outside of the castle and he didn’t wish to attend himself.” 

Kyungsoo frowned a little at the explanation. “I didn’t know they were allowed to do that. What kind of a prince was he?” That certainly hadn’t been mentioned in any of the books that talked about the legend of the cursed castle, he knew the Prince had been cruel and selfish, so he supposed it should have made sense that he forced someone else to do the part of his job he didn’t want to do himself. 

“He wasn’t a good man by any measure,” Taemin agreed, sighing softly. “We’re long past blame at this point though. I was the closest one to the Prince, followed by his advisors Baekhyun and Chanyeol, whom you’ve already been acquainted. I’m the only one who knows the full extent of what happened to us and why, outside the Prince himself of course.”

“I’ve heard the story, about how he tried to force that woman to marry him, and he killed her for refusing. Is that really what happened?” Kyungsoo asked quietly, his mind drifting back to the monster he had seen for those brief and terrifying minutes. He could imagine a creature like that having so little regard for human life. He had been so easily willing to kill him and his father the moment he saw them. Kyungsoo didn’t even want to imagine what kind of person he had been when he had been a man. 

“I wish I could say it wasn’t, but the story they wrote in the book is only partially true. There was more to it than that,” Taemin explained with a sad smile that reminded him of Yixing’s. “Jongin did indeed fall for the witch when he met her. She had come to the castle a week prior seeking work, and I was the one who met her first. She was a beautiful woman, golden hair and lips the color of rose petals. She was enchanting, sweet, she thought I was the real Prince at first. Which was the only mistake she made in her conquest. When I told her I wasn’t Jongin she wanted nothing more to do with me, I wasn’t surprised by that but I was suspicious because I had seen the ring on her finger. I made it a point to keep an eye on her after that, and she placed herself in Jongin’s path the following day. 

“The moment he saw her, he was in love. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, and she encouraged his attentions. Jongin started to change though, the more time he spent with her the more irate he seemed to become. He was impulsive, his temper would explode suddenly with little provocation. One night, he decided he had to have her. He ordered me to bring her husband here, and when I refused he had me thrown in a cell in the dungeon while he found a lower servant who would obey without question. I wasn’t there to see Jongin kill the man. But I was there when the witch was thrown into the cell with me. Jongin had forgotten I was there already. 

“I remember she turned her pretty jade eyes to me and pleaded with me to help her. Claiming the Prince had gone mad and had murdered her husband. I started to believe her, until she whispered in my ear that he needed to be stopped, that I needed to kill him to protect her. I wanted to, for a moment I wanted nothing more than to see Jongin dead at my feet and that terrified me. I told her I couldn’t kill him, and that was the first time I caught a glimpse of the witch’s anger. When Jongin came back down again, he was even more agitated than I had ever seen him. He was pacing, he couldn’t stand still, shouting and raving about how she had to be his. He would have struck her if there hadn’t been bars in the way but she never once flinched. She pleaded for reason, but… there was something off about it. Looking back I can see how she was just a talented actress playing her part a little too well. Saying just the right things to push Jongin’s insanity, until he finally snapped when she refused to marry him. I don’t know how the cell got unlocked because Jongin didn’t do it. The door was just suddenly open. Jongin drew his sword and I couldn’t move to stop him. He plunged the blade through her stomach, I expected her to scream, I didn’t expect her to laugh. 

“Jongin seemed so startled the moment after he impaled her. He let go of the sword and he was shaking as he held her. She was still laughing, and when she finally spoke she was smiling. She told Jongin that for his cruel and selfish heart she would place a curse on him and everyone who resided within the castle walls. She would force his body to reflect the beast he was inside, and  condemn us all to an eternity of despair and a slow lingering death. She said that for the kindnesses she had found here she would grant a small mercy, the curse could be undone but only by an act of truest love. We had until the last petal fell to break the curse, or we would be stuck like this until we gave up and finally succumbed. Then she crumbled into a pile of rose petals, a single red rose laying in the center, it hadn’t even fully bloomed yet. A breath later the curse struck the castle, and we woke up like this.”

Kyungsoo was surprised, more than he thought he would be by Taemin’s explanation of what happened. He had thought the it was simply the Prince’s own cruelty and arrogance that brought the curse, but according to what Taemin had said that might not have been the only contributing factor. 

“The witch was manipulating him?” he asked quietly, leaning against the uncomfortable iron bars to shift his weight. There wasn't nearly enough straw covering the unforgiving stone for it to be comfortable to sit for any length of time. 

“I believe so, yes. Jongin doesn’t see it, but I knew the man he was. Yes he was childish, he was vain, he was lazy, and at times his selfishness brought out a cruelty in him, but he wasn’t a murderer. He would never have killed someone, until that witch came to the castle.”

“What difference does it make now though? How am I supposed to break the curse? By loving him?” Kyungsoo asked, because he wasn’t sure he could do that. Perhaps he could have forgiven the prince for his past because Kyungsoo didn’t know him then, but how was he supposed to forgive him for sending his father away and keeping him down here? Forget the struggle of seeing past the monster visage, how was he supposed to forgive him for what had already been done? To trust and love him, that was too much for Kyungsoo to even comprehend.

“I’m not asking you to love him, not right away. That would be too much to ask of anyone. I’m only asking you to give him a chance, get to know him. We’re all trapped here, this isn’t just your prison it’s all of ours. This curse has taken away so many of the people we love already, your loss isn’t alone. We may not look like people anymore, but our hearts are still here. You’re not alone Kyungsoo, even when it feels like it,” Taemin assured him, the smile that softened his face made him look younger and it struck Kyungsoo that he didn’t actually know how old any of these people were when they were cursed. Taemin was a handsome man, beautiful even, with soft features and kind eyes. The kind of man that Kyungsoo would have pictured a prince to be. 

He was right though, Kyungsoo hadn’t actually been seeing them as people, just as talking objects. While they fascinated him he hadn’t honestly made that connection within himself. Partially because he hadn’t wanted to. Trying to understand, to imagine and to sympathize dragged Kyungsoo’s heart and mind to a place darker even than the cell he had been left in. He couldn’t even begin to imagine being cursed like this, to live a hundred years as nothing more than a picture, a doll, or a lantern. It was a heartbreaking reality, and Kyungsoo felt guilty for bemoaning his own fate so much when there were worse things that could have happened to him. At least he still had his own body and could leave the castle if he ever made it outside again. 

“And you’re saying all I have to do is give him a chance?” he asked quietly, thinking that maybe in the new light of realization this wasn’t so much to ask after all. He was already here, he had nothing really to go back to except a life he’d been unsatisfied with. A simple chance he could do, even if he couldn’t promise more than that. 

“That’s all we can ever hope for.” Taemin nodded and turned his head back to look over his shoulder at something in the background Kyungsoo couldn’t see. “Jongin needs me. I’ll try to talk to him about getting you out of here. I’ll visit you later if nothing else. Keep your head up Kyungsoo, we won’t let you die down here, even if that isn’t much of a comfort right now.” 

“It’s something, thank you Taemin, it was nice meeting you,” Kyungsoo said, offering a small polite smile of his own. Taemin seemed like a good person, honestly all of them had so far. Only the prince himself scared him still. 

The canvas in his hands slowly bled back to white and Kyungsoo set it down against the wall. The tiny lantern’s light wouldn’t last much longer and Kyungsoo savored the illumination while he had it. Clinging on to it’s feeble radiation of warmth before it finally flickered and died out. 

 

———

 

“Your majesty please, I beg you to reconsider!” Chanyeol pleaded, the only one brave enough to approach the prince, as he was the only one whose body could not be broken in his rage. 

“I said no!” Jongin roared, his claws sweeping out to grab the flame but Chanyeol was too quick and he darted away. 

“Jongin,” Taemin tried to reason with him this time from the canvas across the ruined room. In front of him on the only unbroken piece of furniture was a small oaken stand, resting atop it was the glass case holding the enchanted rose. 

“You should probably listen to them,” a new voice purred. Taemin’s expression darkened as a man appeared beside the stand. He was completely ethereal, his hair a pale gold, snow white skin, his lips were flushed the color of the rose and his eyes were an even deeper shade of crimson. 

“Why are you here Luhan?” Taemin hissed, glaring at the unwanted guest. 

“I caught wind of a guest in the castle. I wanted to come and make sure my precious curse wasn’t in danger,” Luhan explained, his ruby red lips curling into a smirk that was as cold as it was beautiful. 

“You aren’t welcome here,” Jongin growled, vibrating with fury as he glared at the witch. His muscles rippled with the urged to lung across the room and tear the wicked vile creature apart. It was a futile desire, no matter how many times Luhan died, he always came back. 

“Tsk, my precious darling, are you mad at me still?” Luhan cooed, moving around the stand and walking over to Jongin. Lifting a pale and delicate hand he  ran his fingers up Jongin’s arm to cup his deformed cheek, stroking it as gently as he would a baby. “You know I’m the only one who will ever love you. This Kyungsoo will only hurt you, just like the others. Save yourself the pain my dear and end him now,” he whispered, pulling back and disappearing into a shower of petals that crumbled into dust, leaving nothing more than the sweet scent of roses behind. 

“Your majesty, you know he is lying!” Chanyeol pleaded, looking to Taemin for help but even he knew there was nothing that could be done now. “Please your majesty!” he feebly tried again to reason with his master but Jongin couldn’t seem to hear him. 

A thunderous roar of rage shook the room and Jongin dropped down to all fours, the yellow of his eyes held nothing human as he stalked from the room. 

“Why would Luhan choose now of all times?” Chanyeol asked in despair, his flames flickering blue around the edges. 

“Because we finally found the right one,” Taemin answered gravely, heaving a sigh as he watched Jongin leave the room. He could only hope that he was right, and that Jongin would see it for himself before it was too late.

 

———

 

Kyungsoo was curled up near the small canvas at the front of the cell when the echoing boom of the upper door being wrenched open startled him awake. He sat up in confusion, forgetting for a moment the darkness that eclipsed him and he was disoriented, unable to get his bearings until a light floated between the bars. 

“Chan—“ 

“Get back! Quickly!” Chanyeol cut him off, the urgency in his voice had Kyungsoo scrambling back into the far corner of the cell. A deafening roar startled a cry from him and he covered his ears in vain. The sound echoed through the dungeon and only seemed to grow louder before silence suddenly crashed back around him. 

He heard the grinding of metal on metal, and then the protesting groan as the cell door was pulled open.

“Your majesty, I beg you, I implore you, to see reason!” Chanyeol tried to place himself between Kyungsoo and the beast, but with no real physical body he was no obstruction. 

Kyungsoo whimpered softly, what little color was left draining from his face as he watched the monster approach him. It was walking on all fours, it’s yellow gaze filled with a murderous intent that reminded Kyungsoo of the wolves in the forest. He was backed up against a wall and there was no way he could out run the creature. 

He was going to die, and as much as he wanted to plead for his life he was too scared to find the words. He knew they would fall on deaf ears, the beast wasn’t listening, it’s fixated gaze was intent on only one thing. 

When it was close enough that Kyungsoo could smell it’s earthy musk, it rose up on it’s hind legs baring it’s elongated fangs in a snarl. 

Kyungsoo knew he had precious seconds left, so he looked for Chanyeol, finding the little ball of flame hovering helplessly just inches behind the monster. “Tell them I’m sorry Chanyeol. Baekhyun, Taemin, and Yixing, tell them I’m sorry I couldn’t do it,” He begged, he needed to say this, to make sure that Chanyeol understood that he had wanted to try. The fear still gripped him and left him paralyzed but this was important and he fought through it’s hold on his tongue. 

“What?” The demand that was spoken didn’t come from Chanyeol. Kyungsoo turned his head back to the monster to see the yellow of his eyes had faded to brown and the rage that twisted his face was slowly being replaced by frustration. “What did you just say?”

“I…I said I’m sorry?” Kyungsoo repeated in a shaky whisper, afraid he’d said the wrong thing and just ensured his death would be much slower. 

“Why would you be sorry?” the creature growled his eyes narrowing and he slowly lowered himself back down to four legs. “Chanyeol, why is he sorry?”

“Perhaps because he angered you?” Chanyeol suggested hopefully, beyond relieved to see his master calmed down from his rage. 

“No, I’m not sorry about that,” Kyungsoo shook his head, wincing a little at the creature’s warning growl at his words. He was dead no matter what, he might as well be honest. “I’m sorry because I told Taemin I would try. He told me what happened to you all, and I… I wanted to help you. I wanted to try, but I guess I can’t after all. So if I'm going to die, then I want you to tell them I’m sorry that I couldn’t do more.” 

“You wanted to help?” the creature growled, only the slight inflection on the last word distinguishing the grumbles as a question at all. 

“Yes, I did. I wanted to try, at the very least,” Kyungsoo explained, feeling his heart rate slowly returning to normal now that the beast seemed to be thinking, he even took a step back and Kyungsoo felt himself relaxing more. 

“How?” the monster asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously as they flickered over Kyungsoo’s form.

“By… by giving you a chance… Jongin,” he said, finally using the— Jongin’s name. It was hard, looking at the beast in front of him and trying to see the remnants of a man, but now that he was looking it was there. In the light behind his eyes, and the jewelry that he had found so strange and fascinating before, in the discomfort and frustration he seemed to feel trying to carry a conversation. Beneath the monster there really might be a man. 

The use of his name seemed to startle him because Jongin took another step back and rose back up on his hind legs. He shuffled his weight around and huffed, glaring at Kyungsoo. “Fine. You can have the east wing, but the west wing is forbidden!” he snapped, his fur bristling as he turned and stalked out of the cell. He was in such a hurry he forgot he was too tall and his horns clanged against the top of the cell door.

Kyungsoo let a giggle slip out, having to quickly cover his mouth to stifle it when Jongin spun around to glare at him. He huffed and dropped down on all fours again, stalking out of the cell with his head held high and both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol burst out laughing when they heard the door above them boom shut. Kyungsoo was so relieved he actually felt a little hysterical. 

“Oh you did it! You did it! You did it Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol cheered, flying around his head in glee. 

Kyungsoo found his smile growing wider at Chanyeol’s excitement. “I don’t know what I did,” he admitted, but whatever it was it must have been the right thing. He had been so sure he’d been about to die, again, it was truly a miracle he was even still alive. 

“He’s letting you move in upstairs! He’s letting you in Kyungsoo! He’s never done that before! Wait until I tell Taemin, he’ll tell everyone!” Chanyeol exclaimed, zipping out of the cell only to zip back in a moment later. “Whoops, better wait for you. Can’t have you falling down the stairs.”

Kyungsoo chuckled softly and the smile never fading from his lips. “Thanks Chanyeol,” he crossed the cell and picked up the tiny lantern and the canvas. He wanted to take them both with them, he wanted to return the lantern to Yixing and he hoped he could keep the canvas with him. Taemin seemed like he would be a good ally to have in this, whatever it was. 

The walk up the stairs gave Kyungsoo time to think, about his father, about the village, about himself, and about Jongin. He didn’t truly believe that he could break this curse, but he knew he couldn’t leave. Remembering the deep sadness on Yixing’s face, listening to the truth behind the legend, it was all too real now. 

Kyungsoo had always believed that magic was beautiful, wonderful, fantastical, but this magic came with the bitter after taste of reality tingeing it. This magic wasn’t too good to be true, it was painted with the colors of grief and suffering and that was why Kyungsoo believed it. That was why, as he took the final step out the door and left the dungeon behind him, he knew he would try to break this curse. 

He could give Jongin a chance, for the people he had met already, and the ones he still had yet to meet. This would be his story, even if it wasn’t the fantastical romance he always dreamed of. It was better than being Jongdae’s housewife. 

“Quickly! The east wing is this way!” Chanyeol zoomed back to him and circled Kyungsoo’s head before he flew back down the hallway. He was so excited sparks were shooting out behind him. “I know just the room for you!” He exclaimed, leading Kyungsoo into the grand foyer and up the staircase. 

The castle was truly magnificent even in it’s state of decay. There was a thick layer of dust covering the banister, and the carpeting had holes eaten into it, but it was easy to imagine how stunning it must have been in it’s prime. 

Chanyeol lead him right from the top of the staircase, down a hallway lined with suits of armor each carrying a shield with the same crest Baekhyun and Jongin wore. The little ball of flame hovered in front of a door on the left side of the hallway, only a few doors down from the staircase. 

“In here! In here!”

Kyungsoo chuckled softly and turned the dull brass knob. The door stuck for a moment but he managed to force it open, the wood groaning in protest. The room beyond made him gasp softly in shock. It was dusty, it would definitely need cleaned, but the room was lovely, decorated in rich blues and gold. The four poster bed was huge with a canopy that seemed to be made from a glittering gold net. There was a huge canvas on one wall, the painting of what looked like it might have been the palace garden. On the wall next to the door was a dresser vanity with a mirror that had been covered by a sheet. 

The room was gorgeous, and far bigger than he expected. 

“Do you like it?” Chanyeol asked hopefully, hovering next to Kyungsoo’s right shoulder and the warmth he gave off made Kyungsoo smile again. 

“I love it Chanyeol, thank you,” he said sincerely. It would need a lot of work to clean it up, but compared to the dungeon it was heaven. It would be gorgeous once the dust was gone. Kyungsoo couldn’t wait, maybe he could help to restore the castle just a little bit. Remove the dust, clear the air, and perhaps bring a new hope to this desolation. 

 


End file.
